


Bet on you

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU Story, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Meredith is very good student passionate with biology, wanted to become a doctor. What will happened when the best footballer will notice her?





	1. Chapter 1

Meredith was sitting in the biology class in her high school in Seattle. She was a good student, completely in love with study. Meredith, a blue-eyed, tiny girl treated biology and her other favorite subjects as an escape from her life and home. Her life wasn’t the worst, but her mother, a brilliant surgeon, pushed her daughter to the limits. Meredith was used to not having any friends, she was completely dedicated to school . While her classmates had boyfriends and were going on dates, Meredith was spending time at home, listening to her mom’s experiences from work. She didn’t mind that, the surgeries and all that connected with them were like drugs for her. Then, Meredith heard the click of the opening door, she lifted her head and looked at the boy standing at the door. He was tall, handsome and his abs were hidden by a dark blue shirt, she didn’t know if she had ever saw him, but she had never paid attention to footballers. When she lifted her head up, Meredith looked at the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. She blushed uncontrollably, lowering her sight.

“Are you lost?” she asked him, “the playing field is downstairs,” she said without looking at the boy.

“I know that,” he said, entering the room.

“What are you doing here then?” she asked again.

“I need a favor and...I think you are be the best to ask to.” he said, scratching his head.

“I don’t even know your name and you want to ask me for a favor? You’re fast..”

“I’m Nathan.” he said, took a step towards her, “Nathan Riggs.” he lifted his hand.

“Meredith Grey.” she shook it back. “what did you want to ask me then?”

“I… need help. I know you are smart and brilliant when it takes to a few subjects and I need to receive better grades or my parents won’t let me play football anymore.”

“You need help studying?” she asked confused.

“Yes. Can we meet during the week? At the weekends I have games.”

“Why you think I would say yes?” she asked.

“Because you are a nice girl and I think you don’t want to spend time at home after school,” he answered.

Meredith thoughts ran through her head, he was a football player, a guy who would never notice her, but she saw in his eyes that he was honest, he figured her out in a second. Meredith was even a little bit happy, she wouldn’t have to stay with her parents during the week and who knew, maybe she’d like football?

“Okay, but there are two conditions.” she said, looking into his eyes,” first: we always meet at your place or outside the school. Second: you bring lunch with you. I’m always hungry when I study.”

“Deal.” he smiled, showing off his teeth.

*****

A week had passed since they had had made the deal in biology room, Nathan wasn’t so bad as Meredith thought. He just couldn’t focus and that was his main problem. They were studying at his house. When Meredith visited it the first time, she wondered how his mom could afford that kind of house. It was a big house made of light brick two floors, a lot of green trees and a pool that made Meredith shivered. They always sat by the pool so Nathan’s mom couldn’t see them. He was embarrassed by her, the first time she saw Meredith she thought she was Nathan’s girlfriend.

“Nathan finally brought a girl.” his mom said.

“Mom, she’s not my girlfriend,” he answered.

“I’m Meredith. I’ll help Nathan with some subjects.” she smiled at his mom.

“Oh, you kids can sit here.” she pointed to the kitchen table.

“No. We will sit by the pool.” Nathan took Meredith’s hand into his and pulled her to the door.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, blushing.

“Don’t worry. My parents fight all the time so it’s nice to be in a silent house.”

“That’s why you don’t want to stay at home?”

“Yes. We used to go out all the time.”

“We?” Nathan asked confused.

“Yes. Me and my friend Cristina. She moved away and changed school. She’s brilliant you know, smart and intelligent.”

“I’m sure of that, but I think you’re smarter.” he smiled.

“Compliments won’t help you pass the test,” she answered sarcastically.

“Well, I had to try,” he said, pulling out a chair so she could sit.

They had been working for some time when his mom brought some cookies and ice tea. She was looking at Meredith with excitement and for a moment Meredith thought she would ask her more tricky, uncomfortable questions, especially when Nathan left her to answer  
the phone.

“Is my boy treating you right?” she asked.

“Uhm, yes. He is making some progress.” Meredith answered.

“Yes, but you know… he doesn’t have a girlfriend… he’s a nice boy. I raised him right and…”

“MOM!” Nathan yelled. “Meredith isn’t my girlfriend! Leave her alone, would you?”

“Okay. I was just trying to help,” she said, leaving them.

“I’m so sorry for her. She’s impossible.”

“It’s ok.” she smiled.

“You’re the first person who doesn’t ask where my dad is.”

“It’s not my business Nathan,” she said, looking at the books on the table.

“You're the first person I want to tell that.”

“I would love to… if you want to share…”

“He was a soldier. He had been in Iraq and Afghanistan. He said that it would be his last mission and then he’d retire, but instead of that two soldiers stood in front our house. They said he died on the field. He tried to save two girls from a minefield…”

Meredith lifted her head and looked at his broken face, his eyes were closed and a little teardrop was on the table. She pulled her chair closer and put her hand on his. She rubbed it with her thumb, trying to make him feel better.

“Sorry. Usually I’m not a crying baby,” he said, looking at her.

“It’s okay. Everyone needs to cry it out.” she gave him a small smile.

Nathan pulled himself closer to her, their forehead touched and after a second he put his lips on hers, tasting her cherry chapstick. Nathan smiled to himself when they lips glided over each other smoothly, making a way for their tongues to trace over each other. But then Meredith pushed him away, she had promised herself that it would be only study, nothing else.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered, “I have to go.” she ran through the door.

“Meredith!” he screamed after her when she was already behind his door.

*****

Meredith was in the classroom, waiting for Miss Robins’ boring classes to end. She was nice and always smiling, but history of art wasn’t Meredith’s favorite subject. She was looking through the window, trying to figure out what to do with Nathan. She had fallen in love and that was a mistake, she closed her eyes when the bell rang loudly. Meredith put her things in the bag and was about to leave when a redhead girl jammed the door. It was Megan, a mean girl, Meredith truly hated her. Megan was a tall, skinny cheerleader.

“Move! I want to go out,” she said.

I will. Don’t worry. Just want to help you, that’s all.”

“You? Help me?”

“Yes. It’s about Nathan,” she said, smiling.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“He was using you to win a deal with the guys. They bet that he would be able to have sex with you.”

“Whatever…” Meredith said, leaving the classroom.

****

Meredith was sitting in her favorite spot in the school, a little bench between two monument trees, it gave her silence and protected her from everyone else’s sight. She had been crying for almost the whole day, after what Megan had said to her she couldn’t force herself to come back to the classes. Suddenly she heard a little noise coming from behind the tree, she looked there and saw him. Meredith wanted to leave as soon as possible, but he grabbed her tightly and pulled her wet from tears face to his chest. She sobbed, but after a moment she wanted to pull herself away from his warm hug.

“Leave me alone!” she yelled.

“Meredith it wasn’t that…” he tried to explain.

“You didn’t want to fuck me to win a stupid bet?”

“Of course not! I would never do this to you! I… really, really like you.”

“But...but Megan said…” she tried to understand.

“She liked me in a way I’ll never like her because I like you.” he tucked her hair behind her ear.

“You like me?” she asked, smiling.

“Of course! I never had any problem with school, but ….I didn’t know how to ask you on a date,” he said, blushing.

“Ask me..” she whispered, looking into his icy blue eyes.

“Ask you what?”

“On a date!”

“Meredith Grey, will you go on a date with me?”

“Nope,” she said.

“What? Why?”

Meredith pulled him closer to her and brushed his lips with hers, they both closed their eyes, trying to breathe in one rhythm. She opened her mouth a little so his tongue could enter, their tongues were dancing around each other when a moan escaped from Meredith’s lips. She opened her eyes and looked at Nathan, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide opened, focusing only on her.

“Because this is our date,” she whispered, answering his question.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been a thing from some time now, Meredith couldn’t say if it was relationship or just a crush, but everytime she was with Nathan her face lit up and her heart started to beat faster. She loved to wear his jacket too, the warm material reminded her of his touch and even though she felt weird attracting all that attention, she didn’t care as long as he was with her. Meredith couldn’t understand how a small gesture could change her school status. People who had never noticed her now wanted to be friends, but Meredith decided that nothing would change her, even if it was a handsome football player. 

“Hi sunshine.” Nathan kissed her forehead. “what plans do you have for tomorrow?”

“Hi! I thought you had a match?” she asked suspicious. 

“Yes, but later I’m all yours.” 

“You won’t celebrate winning with your mates?” 

“Nope. I want to spend time with you.” 

Meredith looked into his eyes, she knew how footballers in her school acted towards their irls and Meredith was hoping Nathan wasn’t one of those guys. She looked at his shirt and put her hand on his chest, every touch made his breath lower and the same was happening now.

“I have to go now. We’ll see each other after the game tomorrow, okay?”

“Meredith!” he shouted behind her, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, but she was already in the classroom.

**********

Meredith was laying in her room, covered with his jacket and a fluffy blanket. She closed her eyes every five minutes trying to figure out what she should do. She knew what he wanted...sex. She liked him a lot and even though they had been seeing each other for a small period of time, she was ready to give him what he wanted. She wouldn’t do it because being with him was better than being alone or invisible in the school corridors. Meredith wanted to be loved in a way her parents couldn’t love each other. She grabbed her phone and dialed the only person she could trust in making that important decision in her life. Cristina picked up after the second ring.

“Wait!” Cristina interrupted her, “your boyfriend is a footballer? Can we start from another thing… you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes and yes.” Meredith bit her lip.

“And your question is…”

“My question is… I’m considering… having sex with him.”

“YOU WHAT!?” Cristina screams.

“Calm down. I’m just asking…”

“Meredith Grey. It’s your body and I can’t decide for you, but if you are really sure about this...then do it.” 

“I don’t want to give ‘my flower’ to someone I don’t love and don’t trust…”

“Meredith,” Cristina interrupt again, “no one calls it ‘flower’ anymore.”

“Oh shush!” she smiled.

“What ever you decide… I’m with you. You deserve to be happy, you know? It’s your time to shine.”

“No one talks like this anymore,” Meredith teased her “but thank you… for listening to me.”

“Always.” Cristina answered. 

******

Meredith was nervous like never before, the next day had come faster than she thought, she couldn’t focus on any of the classes she had that day. Meredith hac made her decision already, but she thought about it over and over again. She had read everything she could about the first time, but she was still scared about what could go wrong. She hoped he would at least take care of protection, but she wasn’t sure about that either. When the bell rang and the classes finished, Meredith ran through the corridors and took her bag with her. She had told her mom that she had a new friend and wanted to spend the night at her place, so she wouldn’t have to go back home after… this. She took some clothes with her, a toothbrush and cosmetics so she could look decent. 

“Meredith.” she heard a familiar voice.

“Nathan?” she answered, “what are you doing here? You should be on field now. The match will start any minute.”

“I know… I just wanted to make sure… are we okay?”

Meredith took a step towards him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, she looked into his eyes and after a moment her lips were crushing against his. She licked his lower lip, biting it gently and, after her tongue entered his mouth, she heard a soft moan coming from Nathan. They were exchanging a heated kisses when Nathan pulled her away a bit, his breathing was heavy and he knew what it would lead too.

“Now do you believe we’re okay?” Meredith asked.

“Yes. Yes I do.” he smiled.

“Now go and win this match. I’ll see you afterwards.”

“Okay.” he said, kissing her forehead.

********

Meredith was waiting for the match to end, she couldn’t believe that she would do this, but she tried not to think about it so much. Her stomach was hurting and she wanted to cry, she wasn’t ready at all! Meredith looked at her boyfriend, who was now scoring for his team, he was sweet, caring and she would do everything for him. Nathan was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, and she would do anything not to lose it.   
At once she lifted her head and looked at school team entering the locker room. She was sitting in front of it and she knew that her big night was coming. 

“We won!” Nathan shouted, lifting her up.

“I saw that!” she said, looking at him.

“Give me a minute, I’ll shower and later I’ll take you somewhere nice.”

“I’ll wait.” she nodded.

Meredith was looking through the window as Nathan was driving the car. He had told her that he had to go home for a moment because his mom wouldn’t be home for the whole night and she wanted him to check everything before they could go to dinner. Meredith didn’t know if it was a good excuse to spend time in his house or if his mom was really that careful. She jumped from the car and took her bag with her and when Nathan locked his car the two of them entered the house. It smelled like cinnamon cookies and flowers and even thought it was the perfect scenery to ‘give him her flower’ Meredith couldn’t help it and started to cry.  
Nathan looked at her, trying to figure out what happened or what he had done wrong, but Meredith cried so much that he couldn't calm her down. He grabbed her with a tight embrace and laid with her on his lab on the couch. Nathan moved right-left like the swaying could help her. 

“Meredith?” he whispered. 

“Yeah…” she answered sniffing. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“Because I thought I was ready, but the truth is i’m not. I don’t want to do this, but i don’t want to lose you and i know that your friends have done it already and you… oh my God! Maybe you’ve already done this and…”

“Stop! Please.” he said, wiping tear from her eye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about right now.”

“You wanted to have sex tonight and …”

“I WANTED WHAT?” he asked surprised.

“You didn’t want to celebrate with your friends and I assumed that we… that you wanted...because footballers do it, you know.”

“Meredith, listen to me,” he lifted her so she could face him, “I don’t want to have sex with you… now. I would never force you to do something you don’t want to do and I just wanted to spend some time with you. I was busy with trainings lately and I thought you were feeling abandoned or something. I would never ask you to do this… not to mention that I will never use our relationship to force you to do it, okay?”

“Yes.” she said, smiling.

“Good. Now… you really wanted to do this?”

“Yes because… I love you.” she whispered.

“I love you too, kitten.” he said, softly kissing her lips.

“I’m hungry.” Meredith said. 

“You still want to go out? Or maybe we can order a pizza and stay here”

“I want to stay here with you. Will you cuddle with me?”

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want to.” he smiled, kissing her once again.

He pulled her from away from his lap and went to order food for them, Meredith was looking at him, his strong muscles and perfect blue eyes. She was a lucky girl to have him in her life and for the first time she could say that they were a couple. Nathan was one of a kind, one in a million she could say. And he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith was sitting in the biology class, the exams were almost over and she got amazing marks. The summer was near and she and Nathan have some plans during the holidays. He was done with team for some time and they decided to went on the party together. Bonfire, their classmates and lot of fun was something Meredith never experienced before. She was never invited to that kind of part and she was a bit stressed. At once the class door opened silently, she looked at the person who just entered the class and smiled when she saw a hand with some wild flowers in it.

“Is it proper gift for someone who loves biology?” Nathan smiled, entered the room. 

“Yes it is!” she said, kissing him softly. 

“Are you ready for party tomorrow?” he asked, caressed her back. “I see you still study kitten.”

“Almost. Just one more exam today and I’m free, but…” she looked at the table. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked sitting next to her, “you don’t want to go?”  
“I do, but… I’m a bit stressed. I never been on that kind of party before…”

“Meredith,” he took her hands into his, “we will go there and look if you feel good there, if don’t we will leave and go for burgers or for movie okay?” he smiled.

“Okay.” she smiled, kissing him again. 

********  
After the last exam Meredith ran to home, she had no idea what to wear and for a first time n her life she wanted to look good. She throw everything from her closet and looked at the mess on her bed. Most of her clothes were jeans and oversized shirts and Meredith knew that it wasn’t very good choice.   
At once the door opened and Meredith looked at her dad with something in his hand. He was smiling even though her room looked like mess. 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“Yes, but I’m going for a party in a while, I told you remember.”

“Yes, I came because I see your struggle.” he smiled, he pointed on the bed.

“Yeah...I will go in jeans I guess.” 

“No if you will open it.” he said, giving her a medium box.

Meredith took a box from his father hands, it was red with green bow on it. She put it on a empty space on her bed and opened it gently. When she did it, she looked at the dark blue dress with short sleeves. She put it to her frame and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved it and it was right about to her knees. 

“Thank you!” she shouted, hugging her dad. 

“You welcome honey. Have fun! I know how much effort it cost you to have that amazing grades and I know that Nathan is a good guy.”

“He is! Thank you daddy!” she said, looking for matching shoes. 

*****  
Meredith walked to the big house, covered with lights and with big pool at the back. She wanted to arrived alone because Nathan have some things to do before, she doesn’t mind then, but now when she finally arrived she have doubts. Meredith was scared to entered there, but at once she felt someone’s hand around her waist. 

“Hi kitten.” he kissed her cheek.

“Hi I didn’t know if you can make it.” she smiled, forgetting about her scare. 

“Nope. I wanted to be here with you.” he nuzzle his nose into her hair.

“Who’s party is it by the way?” she asked, taking off her coat.

“Amelia’s. It’s Derek sister, he play with me in team.” she answered, when his sight went straight to her dress. “Oh my God! You look georges!” 

“Thank you.” she blushed. 

“I have the most beautiful girl in whole school.” he whispered into her ear.

Meredith looked at him, she knew he was telling the truth, his eyes shone and he had the most beautiful smile. She hold his hand when Megan approached to them, she had a crush on Nathan since the moment Meredith and him were a thing. 

“Hey Nathan!” she make the most bright smile she had, “I see you brought Melinda.” 

“Hi Megan. You should know my girlfriend name by now. Meredith, her name is Meredith remember?” 

“Oh right.” she answered, leaving the room.

“Thank you for that. She really doesn’t like me.” 

“She doesn’t have to like you, the most important is that I like you, a lot!” he kissed her softly. “I will bring something to drink. What would you like?” he asked.

“Surprise me.” she smiled. 

*******  
The garden was lit by the little lights, Nathan hold two plastic cups of juice in one hand and his phone in other. His mom was calling every five minutes and he wanted her to stop. He found a perfect spot to make serious talk with her, and after he told her he and Meredith are safe she finally let go. He looked around, the bushes were cut straight, with lights between them, Nathan heard a soft sound of water and look at right it was a little fontan with flowers in it. He imagined him and Meredith kissing in front of that view and smiled to himself, when he was just about to go inside and found her, Megan appeared in front of him. 

“Hi Nathan,” she started, “can we talk?” 

“Sorry, I want to find Mer.” he tried to pass her. 

“It will take five minutes.” she said, biting her lip.

“You have three.” 

“I want to apologize for my behavior. I didn’t want to hurt Meredith or you, but I really like you and I want us to be friends.” 

“You want to be friend with me, but you almost ruined my relationship?” 

“I’m sorry for that.”

Megan took a step towards him, he doesn’t know what she wanted to do until her lips met his, she pulled herself close to his body. He was so surprised that for a moment he blinked like crazy, dropping both of red, plastic cups on the ground. When he finally bring himself to normal, he pulled Megan from his lips and his body. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t speak a word not because he liked the kiss, but because he couldn’t believe Megan could be so evil. 

********  
Meredith was walking around, chatting with some people she knew from biology class. It was some time since Nathan went for drinks and she started to worry that he left her in the middle of the party. At once two of Megan best friends appeared in front of her. Teddy and Addie were like Megan’s shadows, where she go they go too. Meredith tried to passed them, but Teddy stood in front of her. 

“Hi!” she said, smiling.

“Hi.” she answered. 

“We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us. We know that we weren’t very nice to you, but we promise it will change.” Addie promised.

“I don’t think so…” Mer started. 

“Oh come on! It will be one drink. Nathan will find you later.” Teddy said.

“Okay, but just one and we will stay here.”

“We thought that in the garden will be more comfortable? Here we have to scream because of music.”

“Okay.” Meredith admitted, leaving the room with them.

The garden was almost empty, it was a bit chilly and no one wanted to spend time by the pool. Meredith tried to go inside, but both, Teddy and Addie wanted her to stay. They walked by the pool and find a nice place to sit and talk, Meredith looked at the bushes, straight cut with lights tangled between fantasy shapes. SHe was wondering who Megan’s parents were that they let her make a party in such amazing beautiful house. At once both of the girls stood and let Meredith go before them.   
“I think garden is already taken.” Teddy smiled, “we have to go somewhere else. 

“Maybe it’s just for a moment.” Meredith said, looking at two characters now lit by the garden lights. 

Meredith’s eyes filled with tears when she recognize the persons, that was Megan, she would recognize her everywhere and Nathan. His lips pressed with hers in a kiss made Meredith weak, she wanted to run from there as fast as she could, but her legs were heavier and she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak and all she can was sniffed loudly.   
At once Nathan and Megan turned to face them, Teddy and Addie were already at the house and looked what that situation brought. Meredith looked into Nathan eyes and after a second she was already gone, running as fast as she can to get out off this house and people. 

Nathan was looking at megan for some time with hate in his eyes. She set it up, every single move were a plan of hers and he couldn’t believe how she could be like this to people. He turned to her before he left and spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t you ever get near me or Meredith again! If you do, I will make your life miserable Megan!” 

Nathan left the party as fast as he could, he didn’t know where Meredith could go and when he find her jacket on the sofa he was even more worried. He took her jacket and got out on the street, he jumped fast to his car and drove straight ahead, he was hoping she will be heading home and he will be able to reach her before she made it there.

**********  
Meredith was walking down the street, holding her arms and trying to warm herself. The flashback of what she saw hunting her even when her eyes were wide opened. She was so mad, sad and angry that she left her jacket at the party, she couldn’t understand how Megan and her friends could be so mean. At once she heard a loud noise behind her, the car was just about to pass her, when she saw Nathan inside the vehicle. 

“Leave me alone!” she shouted. 

“Meredith please, go inside it’s freezing. I don’t want you to get cold.” he said.

“I shouldn’t start to dating you! I was strong and resistant to Megan. I had normal life without drama!” 

“Meredith, please. Just go inside and I will explain okay? Give me chance to explain.” 

Meredith looked into his icy blue eyes, she doesn’t want to go there and talk, but her hands were freezing and in a moment she will freeze her butt. Meredith looked at him and asked him to stop the car, when she was already inside Nathan face relieved.   
“Kitten…” he started.

“Don’t call me that.” she said, trying to warm herself. 

“Meredith, “ Nathan started again, “she came there and wanted to apologize, I listen to her and after a blink he face where on me! I was attacked! “ 

“You’re big boy, you wouldn’t be attached if you don’t want to.” 

Nathan drove at the free space along the road. He doesn’t want to talk with her like that, he wanted to look her in the eye and explain what had happened there. She was his everything even though they were together only a while, he doesn’t want to screw it up. 

“Look at me please.” he said.

“I’m looking at you, but that’s not a point.”

“Meredith Grey! I love you the most on this planet and I won’t let that bitch tear us apart. Tell me what I have to do so you will forgive me? I’ll do anything!”

Meredith drowned into his eyes, she pulled him closer to her and crushed her lips with his. At first Nathan was overwhelmed, but after a second he pulled her on his laps, caressing her back and make her warmer with ever touch of his hands. 

“Never leave me.” she whispered, “I’ll forgive you if you will promise not to leave me. Never!” 

“Kitten! I love you too much to leave you. I promise! You will never get rid of me.” he said, touching his nose with hers. 

“I love you Nathan.” she whisper, looking into his yes. 

“I love you more.” he whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith was laying on her bed, trying to make a plan for next two weeks of holidays. She had passed all of her exams and was ready for some fun with Nathan. They had decided to stay in Seattle and spend some time together. After the thing with Megan at the party, they both were very happy not to see her for a while. After Nathan drove Meredith home her dad decided to talk with him about how he should treat his daughter. Meredith was standing there with a big smile on her face, when her dad finally finished, Nathan was too overwhelmed.   
At once Meredith’s door opened, she lifted her body up and looked at her dad entering the room.

“Hi sweetie.” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hi dad.” she answered, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just want to ask you something, since you are a big girl now…” he started, “me and your mom have to go on her conference. Everyone will be there and your mom insisted for me to go with her, but we don’t want to bring you with us, it will be boring for you and I know you have plans with Nathan. I talked with his mom and she said she could have an eye on you.”

“It’s not a problem dad.” she smiled, “you left me at home alone before remember?” 

“Yes, but back then you didn’t have boyfriend and uhm, there was only Cristina who visited you.” he scratched his head.

“I won't throw a big party dad. We will go to the cinema or for pizza with Nathan. That’s out plan… to do nothing.” she smiled, “and his mom can visit me here, we have good neighbors too.” 

“I know sweetie. I trust you.” he said, kissing her forehead.

“I know daddy. I won’t waste it.” she smiled. 

******

Nathan knocked at the door for some time, he was waiting for Meredith to open the door, she had told him about some kind of surprise, but she was so happy and excited that he couldn’t understand most of the words she was saying. At once the door opened loudly, Meredith’s dad was standing in front of him, giving him a small smile, and after a second Meredith threw herself into his arms, he was holding a small bouquet of wildflowers, but was able to catch her on time. 

“You’re on time!” she said, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You said it’s important.” 

“It is…” her dad answered for her, “we’re going on a trip, well a conference, but I treat them like little holidays. I spoke with your mom and she agreed to check up on Meredith when we will be away. I hope I can ask you the same thing?” 

“Of course Sir. I will protect her with all my strength.” he smiled at Meredith.

“Dad, we will be in my room. I want to show Nathan something.” she said, pulling Nathan by his hand to her room.

“Remember! Doors open!” he yelled behind them.

******

Meredith ran to her room and slammed the door behind her, Nathan was a bit worried because he had never seen her on that kind of sugar high she is now. She found a small pink notebook and sat with him on the bed, she was telling him the whole plan she had made and, looking at her red cheeks and sparkly blue eyes, he couldn’t help but love her even more. Nathan put the flowers on her bed, he touched her red cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs. Meredith finally slowed down a bit to look into his hypnotizing icy blue eyes, she bit her lip, making it even more red. She put the notebook on her laps and pulled herself closer to her boyfriend. The moment their lips met overwhelmed them both, the electrical spark jumped from one of their bodys to another, Nathan cupped her face into his hands, slowly entering her mouth and rubbing his tongue on hers, they parted when both of them needed some air. His forehead was touching hers, when their breaths slowed down Nathan finally spoke.

“Good morning kitten.” 

“Good morning.” she smiled, “I’m sorry for the sugar high.” her sight went down on her notebook. “I just want to spend some time just with you. No parties, no drama, just me and you… even if we will just watch TV together.”

“Show me what you have on that list, we may not do everything, but I promise that it will be just me and you okay?” he said, putting a straight lock behind her ear.

“Okay.” she smiled, opening her notebook, “so first we will go to the cinema, later for pizza at that new restaurant and later we could go and watch stars at the parking near school. There is the best view there.” she started to read her list. 

Nathan was looking at her with all the love he had, she was adorable, stubborn and beautiful and for the first time he wanted to have her. After seeing her scared that time she thought he wanted sex, they never came back to that subject again. He loved her and decided to wait for her as long as it took. At once the door of Meredith's bedroom opened loudly, they both looked up at the same time to see Meredith’s dad standing right in front of her room.

“I told you… doors open.” he said, looking suspiciously at Nathan.

“I’m sorry.” Meredith said, “we were looking at our plan.”

“It’s okay.” her dad replay, “you have some money in the jar, don’t spend everything in one day okay? Nathan’s mom will check on you, her number is on the fridge. If you are be scared or something is bother you… the neighbours’ number is on the fridge too. Behave and don’t miss us too much.” he winked at her.

“I will miss you!” she said, “a bit.” she added after a moment. 

Meredith stood up to hug her dad, he was terrified to leave her alone for a week in the big house, but even if Nathan was a potential problem, he knew that that boy would look after his daughter. Meredith’s dad kissed her on the forehead and let his daughter go. His wife was already shouting at him, sitting in the taxi. Ellis wasn’t a fan of saying goodbye, even if it was to her daughter. She told him that it was just a week and there was nothing to worry about. 

“Have fun!” Meredith shouted behind him.

“You too!” he answered, “but not too much!” he said, after a second. 

******

It had been four days since Meredith’s parents had left, Nathan and her had done most of the things on her list and even through her parents had called almost four times a day Meredith was happy. She missed her dad, but Nathan’s mom and him tried to cheer her up in every opportunity.   
Meredith was wondering if Nathan remembered that moment when she had fallen apart, when she didn’t want to have sex with him and had burst into tears. She was thinking about it everyday since their parents left. Meredith didn’t want to have sex with him, she wanted him to make love to her, even if she told herself she was ready, Meredith didn’t know how to make that happen. His mom wouldn’t let him stay at night unless it were a party with at least four or five people. She decided to call to her new friend, Amelia, she was Derek Shepherd’s sister and Meredith liked her, even if she was too loud for her sometimes.   
Meredith prepared everything for that day, she called Amelia, her friend helped her right away to make a fictional party. Mer decided to wear something more elegant and decided to spend her money on some new lingerie, a black lace bra and the matching panties costed 50$, but it was worth it.   
At friday she was ready with everything, she had lit some candles, had worn her new lingerie and a light dress and had prepared herself for a big night, when she heard the doorbell.

“Hi Kitten!” Nathan said, looking at her. “you look amazing.”

“Thank you.” she said, letting him in.

Nathan entered the dimmed room, lit only by candles, he was shocked at first, but after a second the piece of the puzzle started to fit. He put the wildflowers on the table and turned to Meredith. Her eyes were shining, she bit her lip trying to look confident and she took a few steps towards him, putting her hands on his chest. Nathan took a deep breath when she did that, her touch always alerted whole his body. She pulled him softly, trying to get upstairs to her room, at once Nathan took her hands into his. 

“Meredith, we don’t have to do this.” he whispered, “I love you, but we don’t…”

“I want it,” she answered, “I want you.” she said softly.

Nathan lifted her up with one swift motion, he carried her straight to her room and gently put her on her bed. He took his shirt off, after a second his lips was sucking on Meredith’s earlobe. Nathan gently took of her dress exposing her black lingerie. Nathan took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, the sparks he saw let him know she really wanted it. Nathan took off his jeans and laid on top of her, holding his hands at both sides of her head to not crush her. 

“We can stop here.” he assured her.

“I don’t want to stop.” she answered kissing him with passion. 

Nathan gave her a small smile after which he took off her panties, he covered them both in a blanket and after a second Meredith’s bra was laying on the floor. She took a deep breath, she knew that it would be uncomfortable, painful even, but she really wanted to to it, with him. 

“Hey!” he said, looking at her shutted eyes, “I won’t do anything that will hurt you.” 

“I know.” she said, kissing him, “but…” she added after a second.

“There is not but…” he answered immediately, “if you don't want to do this, or something is be wrong you have to tell me okay?” 

“Okay.” she smiled.

Meredith locked her sight on his, Nathan slowly entered her, he looked only at her, she was his world in that moment and he doesn’t want anything to interrupt this. He started to move gently inside of her, and after a moment a deep breath escaped from Meredith’s mouth, she buried her head in the crook of his neck, biting it a little. 

“I love you Meredith,” Nathan whispered, looking into her eyes. 

“I love you more.” she answered, kissing him again.

******

Meredith was holding Nathan’s hand while they both waited for her parents, three days had passed since they had had sex, Meredith was still a bit stressed that somehow, someone may find out, but she tried not to think about it. Her worries about Nathan leaving her after their first time was ridiculous, since then he was always by her side checking if everything was okay and if she felt good after it. When the taxi arrived, they both went outside to help with all the suitcases, Meredith’s dad looked at her and after a moment he finally spoke. 

“How was the party?” 

“What party?” Meredith asked taking a bag.

“The one you told Nathan's mom about.” her dad looked at her suspicious. 

“It wasn’t a party. Just four people watching a movie and eating pizza.” she explained. 

“Who was there?” 

“Me, Nathan, Amelia and Maggie. They left at 11pm as you wished.” she said, smiling.

“I’m sorry.” he answered, hugging her tight, “I’m too overprotective.”

“Yes, you are… while you’re taking these to the house, can we go to the beach? We want to look at the sunset.” 

“Of course sweetie. Have fun!” he answered.

Meredith took Nathan’s hand into hers, she smiled to him and after a moment they walked away, trying to act normal in front of her dad was hard for both of them and Meredith almost told the truth about what they and done. Nathan wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. 

“You are terrible at hiding secrets.” he said, laughing.

“I know,” she admitted, “but you love me anyway.” she smiled. 

“Yes. I love you kitten.” he kissed her softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith slowly opened her eyes, it’s been four weeks since her parents came back from the conference and four weeks since she and Nathan made love for the first time. She was always smiled, happy and every minute with Nathan was so precious that they days passed faster. After a moment Meredith stood up and walked to her closed, she had plenty of jeans, shirts, and boots, but for a first time in her life, she wanted to wear something more feminine. The girl dug up into her closed until she finally found the thing she was looking for, white summer dress with little red flowers was perfect for her meeting with Nathan at the noon. She wore it and after a second she was already downstairs looking for her father, she was hoping he didn’t notice the change that Nathan made in her, but she couldn’t help to smile every time she thought about her boyfriend.

“Daddy!” she shouted. “Are you there?”

“I’m at the kitchen sunshine.” she heard a familiar voice.

“What are you doing daddy?” she asked, looking at his father, kneeling in front of the sink.

“The sink doesn’t work so I will fix it. Would you like to help me?”

“Not really.” she smiled, “I’m seeing Nathan soon...I wanted to ask…”

“Money is on the table sweetheart.”

“Thank you, I promise I will find some job soon, so I won’t have to take so much money from you.”

“You don’t have too. We’re here to help and besides you have school and that’s the main goal for you okay?” he asked.

“Okay.” Meredith said with a little smile.

At once the noise of ringing filled the house, Meredith was so excited that she almost run to the door. She stood up before opened it, took a deep breath and after that opened it lightly. When she finally saw his ocean blue eyes, the world stopped for a moment and all she could think about was his lips crushing hers.

“Hi!” she whispered.

“Hi kitten.” he answered, kissing the top of her head. “are you ready? I have a surprise for you.”

“Yes, I’ll just take my bag.”

“Nathan.” they both heard Meredith’s dad voice.

“Yes Mister Grey.” he answered politely.

“Do I have to remember the rules?”

“No, sir. She will be at home at 11pm. I planned a picnic on the beach, my mom gave us some delicious meal and later we will see the sunset.”

“Good.” Meredith’s dad smiled. “you spoil her.”

“Of course. She’s the light of my life sir.” Nathan answered.

“You can bring her home at midnight. I trust you and I know you will protect her.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I’m ready!” Meredith said, with a bag in her hand. “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing sweetie. I let Nathan bring you a home an hour later.” her dad kissed her forehead.

“Thank you!” she smiled, giving him a hug.

“Have fun!” he said, closing the door behind them.

*******  
They were sitting at the blue blanket Nathan brought with him, looking at the majestic colors of the sunset. Blue waves mixed with pink-red sunset making the view breathtaking. Meredith looked at that amazing view sitting between Nathan’s legs, she leaned on his chest while her eyes met his gaze. He smiled and kissed her head with so much love Meredith thought it will bring tears to her eyes. She cuddles tight to his strong chest, inhaling his scent, mix of him and cologne was like a drug to her.

“Are you cold kitten?” he asked, feeling her body shiver.

“No, not much.” she said, smiling at him.

“I have another blanket at the car, I’ll go for it.”

“No!” she shouted, pulling his body closer, “I don’t want it to end.”

“Kitten, it’s not ending. I’ll be here in a second.”

Meredith looked at him while he was almost running to the car, they both were young and the first thought Mer had after they had sex was that Nathan could leave her, or find another girl who will be more sexy, smarter or prettier than her and that makes her worry. After a week she still had that thought sometimes, but every time Nathan showed up at her house and called her ‘kitten’ that scare vanished.

“I’m back.” he said, coming back to the previous position.”I have a nice and fluffy blanket for you.” he smiled.

“Thank you.” she said, kissing his lips.

“I think we have some time left. Your dad will kill me if we will be late.”

“He won’t.” she said, kissing him once again.

“Meredith.” he whispered with the husky voice.

“Yes.” she said, touching his chest.

“We can’t…”

“Why?”

“Because…” he tried to think about any reason they can’t have sex right here, right now.

“You don’t want to?” she asked with her shiny big blue eyes.

“You don’t even know how much I want to.”  
“If you want it and I want it too…”

“Fuck this!” he said, lifting her up with two blankets wrapped around her. “it won’t be very romantic, because it’s my car, but at least we won’t have sand everywhere.”

Meredith looked at him once again, the way he wanted to make everything in a romantic way makes her heart flipped. She loves him, loves him more than anyone on this planet and even though she knew that they will be late, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. After a moment they both were inside Nathan’s car, the windows steamed with the desire of two of them making love.

*********  
It was half past midnight when Meredith was sneaking to her own house. Meredith slowly closed the door behind her, she was so happy that parents won’t let her have a dog, or that kind of sneak ups won’t last long. She looked around to adjust to the darkness. Meredith slide to the stairs and after a moment she was in her bedroom. She still felt Nathan’s scent on her skin, the memories of that night makes her shiver. She took few steps toward her bathroom when her sight locked on her big calendar, there was a big, red, round circle on the week Meredith should have her period. She quickly counts it, her period was late, she should have it two weeks after her parents came back. Meredith looked at the calendar and alter on her bed, she knew that things are going to well for her. Perfect boyfriend, good relation with parents and good grades and now all she could think about was her being a teen mom. She decided to not tell anything to anyone, but the thought of her buying pregnancy test on the pharmacy makes her shiver, even more, Meredith looked at her phone, the only friend she had was miles away, but the girl she could trust was near. She took her phone and sent a short message to Amelia, they didn’t know each other good, but Meredith knew that Amelia has done worst things that buying the pregnancy test for other girls.

******  
“You had sex with him without protection?” was the first question Amelia asked after she and Meredith went to the pharmacy far away from their homes.

“I don’t know…” Meredith whispered, “I didn’t think about it then.”

“Well, you should. Boys are boys and they won’t think about it for sure.”

“Will you buy it?”

“Yes. I bought a pregnancy test before. Do you have money?”

“Yes. 20$,” she whispered.

“We can buy one good one or two or three on a lower price.”

“Buy few...I will make them all and we’ll see.”

“Okay.” Amelia said, looking at the road, “did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Meredith shrugged, “that his girlfriend is stupid and didn’t take a pill before they had sex?”

“No. Did you tell him that you could be pregnant and he also was there when it happened.”

Meredith looked at her hands, she knew that Amelia was right, she should tell Nathan about it, but she was too scared to lose him and too scared to be alone. After half an hour they finally arrived at the pharmacy Amelia chose as safe. Meredith was sitting in the car while Amelia was buying the test for her. After a moment Meredith’s eyes filled with tears, she doesn’t know what to do next. At once her phone buzz in her pocket, she looked at the screen to see the photo of her and Nathan cuddling on the photo. She slides the screen and after a moment she put her phone in the pocket again.

“I’m back,” Amelia said, jumping to the car. “I bought four. Four different once.”

“Thank you.” Meredith said quietly while the first tear rolled from her eyes.

*******  
Meredith was looking at her dad, he was preparing to the gala in which her mother will receive the award for best surgeon. Her dad hates that kind of parties, but her mother always insisted for him to come. He was wearing a grey suit and dark blue tie with white shirt. Meredith thought he looked quite good and help him with a tie.

“Nathan will come?” he asked, looking at his daughter.

“No. I’ll be alone, but don’t worry I’ll make some popcorn and watch a movie.”

“”Is something wrong?” he asked, “you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know dad, but nothing’s wrong.” she gave him a small smile.

“Good, I left some money if you want to order a pizza. Have fun.”

“You too.” she answered, closing the door.

******  
Meredith was sitting in her bathroom surrounded by the test Amelia bought for her. She was scared, overwhelmed and distracted by all the messages Nathan sent to her. She couldn’t talk to him, not before she was sure that she won’t be a teenage mother. At once the knocking on the door brings her back to the reality. She went downstairs and opened the door.

“Meredith!” Nathan shouted, hugging her tight, “I thought something happened to you!”

“No. Nothing happened.” she whispered.

“You didn’t answer my phones!”

“I was with Amelia…”

“With Amy?” he looked at her, “what you did with Amelia?”

“Nothing. Just hang out.” she said, not looking at him, “I’m tired, can we meet tomorrow?”

“No.” he lifted her chin with his hand, “what’s wrong?”

“Noting…”

“Meredith, I know you.”

After a second of looking into his eyes, Meredith burst into tears, she couldn’t stop it and Nathan’s warm touched wasn’t helping either. She shivered into his arms, trying to explain what’s going on, but all he heard was a mumble. He lifted her up and carried to her bedroom before he got there, Meredith calmed a bit so he could ask what’s going on with his girlfriend.

“Now, breath and tell me what’s going on?”

“I’m stupid!”

“You are anything, but not the stupid kitten.” he said, making circles on her back.

“I’ll lose you Nathan, after what I did.”

“You will never lose me. Even if you will try. I love you too much to leave you.”

“You will because I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not...tell me why you think that.”

“I may be pregnant. I didn’t have the period and now my bathroom is filled with pregnancy tests Amelia bought for me.” she said with one breath.

Nathan gasped, he didn’t think about protection either and now he was so mad at himself that it brought them to that kind of situation. He pulled her closer to him and after a moment Meredith felt his touch on her cheek. He lifted it, so she could look into his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I should be the one who thinks about it not you, no matter what happened I’ll be here with you. You will make those tests now, and I’ll be here. I love you and no matter what the result is, I won’t run away.”

“Promise?” she whispered.

“Promise.” she smiled, kissing her nose.

Meredith moved to the bathroom, she read all of the details about how to make a test and after a moment she was standing in front of a big mirror with four test laying on the sink. She closed her eyes for a bit just to be bringing back to reality with a knock at the door.

“May I come in?” Nathan asked.

“Yes.” she answered.

They both were standing there, Nathan’s hands wrapped around her waist, she doesn’t know what to feel, she was so scared that even Nathan’s voice couldn’t bring her back. She was looking at four sticks, four sticks, all of them can destroy her plans, dreams and her relationship. Meredith's hands went straight to Nathan’s when the ring of the clock filled the room.

“This is it.” she said, lifting one of the sticks.

“I love you.” he whispered before she looked at the test.

“Negative.” she said, looking at the other once.

Meredith turned to Nathan with a smile written on her face. They both took a deep breath and after a long hug, Nathan finally spoke.

“I won’t let this happened again kitten. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. I should tell you first.” she said, “will you watch a movie with me?”

“Of course.” he kissed her forehead. “ I love you kitten.”

“I love you too.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been a while since pregnancy scare, Meredith totally forgot that that happened and she focused on her classes and study. Her time was parted for study, her dad and Nathan and she was better and better with juggling the time between those who she loves. She started to go to Nathan’s matches, tried to cheer like a proper girlfriend and every time he scored she jumped and scream like crazy. Her dad gets used to Nathan’s visits and accepted him as his little daughter boyfriend even though sometimes he wasn’t sure how to react at their tenderness.  
“Are you going out?” Meredith’s dad asked, looking at his daughter.

“Yes. I’m going to the match and later I’ll watch that scary movie with you.... so you won’t be so afraid,” she answered, kissing her dad’s forehead.

“I’m not scared!” he shrugged.

“Yeah, and who was the one who throws popcorn when we were watching first part?”

“It was an accident,” he said, smiling.

“Sure….we can say that.” she smiled back.

At once Meredith’s dad felt that little something in his chest, his daughter was almost grown up, she had a boyfriend, good marks and she was a dream of every parent. He decided to go with a flow and told her about his concern.

“Meredith…” he started, “uhm...I think….we should talk.”

“About what?” she asked, still making a sandwich.

“Sex,” he whispered, trying to not look at his daughter.

Meredith’s mouth opened, she never knew her dad will want to make ‘the talk’ and she was sure her mother will sit with her, showing her pictures from an anatomy book and blabbing about pregnancy and other uncomfortable things Meredith wouldn’t want to hear. She slowly turned to his dad who was still sitting in the kitchen chair, she didn’t know how to react and as Nathan said, she wasn’t very good at keeping a secret.

“What you wanna know?” she asked, smiling.

“Meredith...it’s not funny.”

“It is...I’m the best student in my class, I love biology and you should know that we had those talks already at school.”

“So you know….” he started, “uhm you can talk with me if you will have...hmm questions.” he ended.

“The same goes to your dad.” she kissed his cheek, leaving the kitchen.

******  
Meredith hoped to Amelia’s car, since the trip to the pharmacy and buying a test for her Meredith find Amelia as a friend, crazy, but a friend. She keeps her mouth shut and never said anyone about what happened to Mer.

“So, we are going to see your sexy boyfriend at the game?”

“Yes, and I’m the only one who can call him sexy,” Meredith said, clicking on her belts.

“Okay. What took you so long?” Amelia asked, driving her red Volvo.

“My dad. He wanted to talk with me...about sex.”

“Too late for that!” Amelia laughs.

“Amelia!”

“What? Do I have to remember you that we were on a trip to the pharmacy because you thought you were pregnant?”

“No, but he doesn’t know that, thank God. He would kill me.”

“Not you….Nathan.” Amelia corrected.

“How you’re dad reacts?” Meredith asked.

“My dad is dead,” Amelia said, still looking at the road before her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. He died when I was the little girl. And for your information, I’m not sleeping with everyone. I like to have fun, but I always control myself and situation.”

“I never thought you sleep with everyone…”

“That’s good.” Amelia smiled, parked her car in front of the school yard.

********  
Meredith was sitting with Amelia at the first raw, their team was winning and Meredith couldn’t be more proud of Nathan who scored once again. She put the warm jacket and blanket around her arms, but it was still too cold. Meredith looked at the time, it was still five minutes before the end of the game, five minutes for her boyfriend to show the entire school how amazing his talent is. Meredith looked at Amelia, she was sitting with her new boyfriend, Owen, brother of Megan. Meredith was wondering how their parents could raise them so different. Owen was nice, funny and completely in love with Amelia, she could see it from here, the way he holds her, try to warm her in that chilly day and how her smile melts him. At once the noises from the field brought Meredith back to the reality.  
Meredith stood up to see what happened, there was a circle made from players, every single one of them looking at the poor guy who was laying on the cold ground. Meredith sighed, trying to spot Nathan, but after a moment she runs towards the field. Number ‘28’, the speaker said, ‘will be transported to the hospital’. Meredith runs faster, it was Nathan! He was number ‘28’. Her thoughts run fast thru her head, she tried to focus, but all she could see was Nathan, who was now lifted on a stretcher.

“Nathan!” she shouted, touching his hand. “Nathan!”

“We’re going to the hospital with him, he’s unconscious. You can come with us if you want to.” the paramedic said.

“Yes. I’m his girlfriend, I want to be with him.” the shouted turned into the whisper.

********  
Meredith was sitting by Nathan’s bed at the hospital, she was holding his hand the whole time since they brought him to the room. After the whole test and scans, they finally told her and his mother what happened. He had four broken ribs, concussion and a lot of bruises, but the doctor said that he will get better soon. Nathan’s mother had to go to work, leaving Meredith and her son at the ward. Meredith picked up her phone and called her dad, they should watch a movie now, but she couldn’t leave him alone and she was hoping her dad will understand.

“Hi dad,” she said with a crying voice.

“Meredith! Where are you?”

“I’m at the hospital. Nathan is unconscious, he had an accident on the field. Will you be mad if I stay with him? His mom had to go to work and I don’t want to leave him alone.” she said, crying.

“I won’t be mad. Do you need anything? I can bring you what you need.”

“Blanket, toothbrush and something to change. I’m cold,” she answered.

“I’ll be there soon sweetie.”

“Thank you, daddy,” she said, changing up on her phone.

*******  
After five minutes after a call, Meredith’s dad was already in her room, collecting the things she wanted. He took the fluffy blanket from her bed, some clothes and finally reach the bathroom, he was in such rush that when he picked her toothbrush some of the things fell from the sink. He turned around and started to pick it up when he was busy doing it his sight went to the trash can. It was half full and his look went straight to the plastic sticks inside of it. Meredith’s dad took a deep breath and pick one of them, it was a while since he was looking at the pregnancy test, but he was sure on what result he was looking at...two red lines.

“Positive,” he whispered to himself.

*******  
Meredith’s dad entered the room, he was still confused, scared and all other feelings he couldn’t describe. He looked at Meredith, she was sitting at the chair with her arms wrapped around her legs. When she saw her dad she immediately stood up and hugged him tightly.

“Good you’re here,” she whispered.

“Where else could I be?” he said, hugging her.

Meredith’s dad put the bag on the floor, he wanted to ask her so many questions, he needed answers, but when he saw her like that, he couldn’t. Meredith sat on the chair near Nathan’s bed, she held his hand, trying not to cry.

“I brought you things you asked for.” her dad spoke, “and I found it,” he said lowering his voice.

Meredith turned around on her chair to face him, she didn’t know about what he’s talking about and why he brings some stupid, unimportant stuff at that moment, but she had to confront him, whatever it was.  
Her dad unwrapped the tissue, the white fabric covered the plastic stick with two red lines on it. Meredith gasped, trying to collect her thoughts, she thought she got rid of every test she took.  
She stood up, still thinking about how to tell her father about the whole situation.

“Are you keeping it?” he dad words brought her back to reality.

“Keeping what?”

“Baby.” he answered, “it says that you are pregnant. That you and Nathan will have a baby.”

“I’m not pregnant,” she explained. “I took that test, but I wanted to be 100 percent sure and I went to the doctor. I’m not pregnant.”

“But...you and him,” he pointed on Nathan, “you two…”

“Yes dad, we had sex. You can be mad at me, but Nathan didn’t do anything wrong.”

“He made you do it?” his jaw clenched.

“Dad,” Meredith whispered, “it was my idea, it was all me. I love him, and I would do it once again, with all the consequences it brings.”

“It won’t help if I won’t let you two see each other?” Meredith’s dad sat on the chair.

“Probably not. I would still see him, even if it would be harder.”

“Just promise me something.”  
“Anything.”

“I’m too young for grandfather…”

“You won’t be one...for now.” she smiled.

********  
Meredith was walking with Nathan to his home from the cab, he was released from the hospital and she wanted to be with him as much as she could. She sat him on the couch, making his new bed comfortable, she brought so many pillows that he couldn’t move, but at least it was cozy.

“Your dad will kill me now or will wait till I get better?” he asked after Mer told him the story.

“He won’t kill you. I explained him everything.” she answered, “would you like something to drink? Are you hungry?”

“No and no. Sit with me.”

“No, I don’t want to cause more pain.”

“You won’t. Come here. I missed you.”

Meredith gently sat by his side, she was worry about him, his heavy breath and pain wrote on his face make her nervous. She tried to help him with everything, but she had to go to school to not making her dad mad again.  
Nathan wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, he kissed her forehead and after a moment he finally spoke.

“I love you. You were so brave….with your dad.”

“I love you too. I promised him, to not make him grandfather that fast.”

“We can promise that for sure,” he answered, kissing her sweet lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith woke up earlier that day, she was scared, excited and at the edge of breakdown at once. It was five days before the school dance and just one day before a party. It wasn’t just a party, the whole school, well the popular part, will be there and Meredith was freaking out. She was never at that party, no one ever invited her and now she’s a girlfriend of the captain of a football team. She closed her eyes trying to take a deep breath and after a moment she finally opened her eyes.  
“I can do this,” she whispered to herself.

“Do what sweetie?” he dad asked.

“Dad!” What are you doing?”

“I thought I was talking with my daughter, but now I’m a bit confused.”

“I’m sorry, I’m stressed before the party and the fact that Nathan didn’t invite me at the school dance yet...maybe he doesn’t want to come with me…” she opened her eyes wider.

“Meredith,” her dad started, “you two went true a lot. I’m sure it’s a matter of time and he will invite you.” he kissed her forehead.

“Thank you dad.” she hugged him tight.

When Meredith’s dad left the room she slowly opened her closet, between jeans, boots, and T-shirts she finally found it. Long, lace, blue dress with V-neck, little sparkly stones on it and without the back. Her hand runs thru the fabric, she bought it for the last money she had from her parents, even though her mom and dad would give her that money Meredith wanted to buy it herself.  
She looked at the dress one more time before she finally went to get herself ready for school.

*****  
Nathan was standing by Mer’s locker, he was so excited about the party, but the thing was that he wanted to ask his girlfriend at the school dance, not an ordinary way, he wanted to make it special, but didn’t know how to do this. When he finally saw her, he couldn’t take a deep breath, Meredith always affected him that much. Her smile, bright eyes and the way she touched him makes him feel dizzy.

“Are you okay? it’s because of the injury? Maybe I will go for a nurse?” she asked, with concern in her voice.

“No, I’m fine, it’s your beauty that makes me feel dizzy.”

“Very funny,” she answered, softly kissing his lips.

“It’s how you affect me the kitten.” he said, brushing his nose against hers, “are you ready for a party?”

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

“Scared? Why?”

“You’re the captain of the football team and I’m...me.”

“You are the most beautiful girl in this school. Don’t you ever doubt that” he said, lifting her chin.

Meredith put her hands around his neck, her head resting in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes for a bit. Nathan’s hand was caressing her back when suddenly they both were the rip of the moment, the school bell made them go to their classroom.

******  
Meredith was standing in front of the mirror at her room for some time, she looked at herself wearing short dark green ‘Carmen’ dress with heels and tiny purse on the golden chain. She put some makeup and let her hair fall off her shoulders. At once she heard the doorbell, Nathan promised her to pick her up so they could go together. She took lip gloss, some money, and phone to her purse and left the room, trying to hold her nerves.  
Nathan looked up when he heard Meredith’s steps, it wasn’t school dance, just a party so he bought a nice bouquet of flowers and tried to focus on her. When he saw her in that green dress, he couldn’t speak, took a deep breath or even think straight. He was standing at the door and look just at her.

“You look….” he whispered, “I can’t find words now.”

“That’s good I think.” she smiled, giving him a small kiss.

“I don’t know if we should go there...you look too pretty.”

“Oh, we are going mister. Besides, you didn’t see the school dance dress yet” she smiled again, “dad don’t wait up.” she shouted taking her jacket and leaving the house.

******  
The house was full of people, Meredith was holding Nathan’s hand trying to walk between them, but it wasn’t that easy. When they finally arrived at the spot where they could actually stand, Nathan, let go of Meredith’s hand and went for drinks. She hated being alone of that kind of event, but she was trying to be positive about meeting new people, especially Nathan’s friends. When the tall guy approached her, she touches that it will be another lame flirt, but this one was different.

“You are Meredith.” he said, shaking her hand., “Nathan talks about you...a lot.”

“Hi! You are..” she asked, bites her lip.

“Martin. I’m Nathan’s friend from the field.”

“Nice to meet you and sorry that you have to listen so much about me.”

“Not a problem, now I know why he talks like crazy about you...you are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she answered.

At once Meredith felt someone’s hand on her waist, Nathan was holding two plastic cups of beer in one hand and other was gently squeezing Meredith’s hip. She looked at him, noticing something was wrong, but she couldn’t understand what was that.

“Are you flirting with my girlfriend?” Nathan asked.

“We were just talking.” he smiled, winking at Mer.

“Good,” Nathan said, holding Meredith closer.

“Can we go outside?” Meredith asked, looking at her boyfriend.

“Of course.”

Meredith walked to the small garden, wearing only her short dress, she was pissed at Nathan and how he acted towards Martin. She loved him, but jealous type doesn’t suit him. She folded her hands across chest, looking straight into Nathan’s ocean blue eyes.

“What was that?” she asked.

“What?”

“You think you have the right to treat me like you own me?”

“What? I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did. I was just waiting for you to screamed that I’m yours.” she yelled, “I love you Nathan, but when you act like that I want to punch you in the face.”

Nathan looked at the ground for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He was never a jealous type, he always treats his girls right, never pushes them to anything they wouldn’t want and treat them like princesses, but with Meredith….with her was different. He was mad every time some guy was talking with her, look at her or just winked. Nathan stood up and turned around, he was trying to fight with all the feeling he had in him.

“I was never a jealous type. I’m jealous only towards you.” he said, “I don’t know maybe it’s because we went thru a lot together, only with you I feel that bond.”

Meredith walked towards him, hugging him from behind, her cheek resting on his back. She hugged him as tight as she could, trying to comfort him after what she said. They were standing there for a moment, in silence.

“I’ll never leave you,” she said.

“I’ll never leave you,” Nathan repeated.  
Nathan turned around to face her, he felt how her body shivered under the cold wind. He took his jacket and wrapped it around Meredith. She could still feel his warmth when they both entered the party, stronger than before.  
Meredith tried to not give Nathan any reasons to be jealous about, Martin was nice, but she wouldn’t replace Nathan for anyone, especially a guy from his team.


	8. Chapter 8

Meredith couldn’t sleep that night at all, she was worried and sad at the same time. The school dance was in two days and Nathan didn’t invite her yet. At first, she was thinking that he doesn’t want to go because of their fight at the party, but when he told her that he wanted to invite her in an ordinary way.  
Meredith was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, while her phone started to buzz. She reached it fast knowing it can be Nathan. Her sight slide at the message fast, it was something she didn’t know was coming.

“My mother would like to meet your parents. I don’t know what’s going on, but maybe we will invite your parents to my house? Today maybe?” Nathan wrote.

“Sure, what can go wrong?” Meredith answered.

Everything, everything can go wrong. She thinks after closing her eyes.

********  
Meredith wore her most elegant dress, the black one with a pink belt and matching shoes. She tried to be calm, but she knew that something will go wrong. Her dad was happy he will finally meet Nathan’s mother, he said that he would like to talk with her about his daughter relation with his son and that was something that makes Meredith even more nervous. She looked at her reflex at the mirror, she looks decent and that was all she wanted.

After a second Mer was already downstairs, she was hoping her mother and dad were ready, but when she entered the kitchen she saw only her dad, struggling with the tie. When he heard her, his sight lifted a bit, Meredith doesn’t need anything else, she knew that her mother was stuck at work or she just wasn’t interested in her daughter’s love life.

“She won’t come,” Meredith whispered.

“Something at work, important surgery.” her dad asked.

“I don’t need her if she doesn’t want me she should just get rid of me when she had time,” Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t say that! Never!” her dad run towards her, “I love you. We will go there and I will try to amaze Nathan’s mother with all my charm okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered, giving him a small smile.

Meredith’s dad kissed her forehead, trying to cheer her up a bit, after a moment they were already at the way to Nathan’s house. She was worried, but also a bit happy that her mom can’t make it. She doesn’t know if her dad won’t embarrass her in front of Nathan’s mom, but she was hoping he will keep his promise and use his amazing charm.

*******

Nathan was walking back and forth in his living room, he was preparing the table and for the first time in his life, the nice table could be the key to his future. He was reaching to change the plate one more time when he heard his mother voice.

“Don’t worry that much. Will be fine, I wouldn’t ask for that dinner if I knew that you will stress that much.”

“It’s because Mer’s mother...she is….”

“Pain in the ass?”

“Mom!” he screamed.

“I promise, you wouldn’t be embarrassed by me.”

“Thank you.”

At once they heard the doorbell, it was the first time in their relationship where they have to be with their parents in one room and both Meredith and Nathan were freaking out. When he opened the door, he could see Meredith’s smile spreading across her face.

“Please come in,” he said, looking into her eyes. “Nice to see you, Mr. Grey.”

“Nice to meet you too, Nathan.”

“This is my mom, Diane.”

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Grey.” she lifts her hand to shake his.

“Please, call me Thatcher.”

“Nice to meet you, Thatcher.”

When they all sat down to eat an excellent meal, prepared by Nathan’s mom, Nathan was finally able to ask Meredith where her mom is. She was sad and he could tell that she won’t show up at all.

“Surgery. As always.” Meredith said, looking at him.

“Don’t worry kitten. Maybe next time,” he said, wrapping his hand around her arm.

When the dinner was finally over, Meredith’s dad asked Nathan if they could talk outside. It was something that makes Nathan stressed again. He doesn’t talk with her dad since he finds out about a pregnancy test and Nathan doesn’t know what to expect.

“You love my daughter?” Thatcher asked right away.

“Yes, with all my heart.”

“That’s good, but if you hurt her or if I will become grandfather too early…”

“You will not. I promise. I would never hurt Meredith on purpose.”

“I believe you.” he said, looking at the sky, “I have one thing…”

“Yes.”

“Ask her on that school dance, she already bought a dress and she will be devastated if she won’t come with you.”

“I was just about to ask if I can kidnap her for a moment...I prepared something.”

“Of course, but she must be at home by midnight.” Meredith’s dad smiled.

“Of course. I’ll bring her home on time.”

“Nathan.” her dad started.

“Yes.” he turned to face him.

“You are a good person.”

“Thank you, Mr. Grey.”

**************  
Meredith couldn’t see anything, the blue scarf was wrapped around her head, won’t let her eyes see anything. After the dinner, which goes pretty well, Meredith was almost kidnapped from Nathan's house. He drove her to the beach, she could smell the salt and cold wind.  
At once the blue scarf fall and she couldn’t believe her eyes. Violet blanket was laying on the warm sand, candles, flowers and some of the nation alcohol champagne.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring normal one,” he said, “I want to drive you home later.” Nathan smiled.  
“It’s okay, “ she smiled, sitting at the blanket.

“I...I was preparing for some time to this…” Nathan said, nervously.

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to ask you in a proper way Meredith, you are important to me.”

Meredith lean to kiss him, his words, the way he looked at her and all he has done for her makes her happy. She cupped his face with her hand, kissing him softly even though he didn’t even ask her about anything.

“Wow, now I don’t know if I will focus on what I wanted to say,” he smiled.

“Try.”

“Meredith Grey, will you go on a school dance with me?” he asked, opening a box with a silver bracelet in it.

Meredith blinked trying not to cry, the bracelet was so beautiful, silver with a little sparkly stone on it. She let him put it on her wrist and after a second, when her eyes met his, she finally spoke.

“Yes. I’ll love too.” she jumped on him, kissing his face and lips.

********  
Meredith was walking downstairs, wearing the dress she bought herself. Long, laced dark blue dress with V-neck showed more of her body that she would want to, but she thought that school dance is the moment and place where she can do this. She looked at Nathan, waiting for her to be ready, he holds the tiny bouquet of flowers with white and blue flowers in it. When he saw her, his heart skip the beat, his eyes wide opened couldn't focus on anything else than Meredith and how beautiful she was.

“You look beautiful,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“You look handsome too.” she answered, touching his chest in a suit he wore for that occasion. “can we go?” she asked, smiling.

“Not that fast.” they heard Thatchers' voice.

“Dad…” she started.

“I want to have the photo of you two.” he smiled, lifting the camera.

For that one moment, that bliss moment of her dad making a photo, Meredith felt that again. True, unconditional and pure love, that day, the day when Nathan asked her if she could help him with study...that was the best day that could happen to her. She loved him and being loved by him makes her life extraordinary.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith was sitting in the biology class, the same one one day Nathan decided to lie and asked for her help. It was so long ago that Meredith didn’t even know how that one thing changed her life, for good. She looked by the window, looking at the green field and orange-yellow leaves on the trees. It was almost over, only a few weeks and her adventure with the High school will be over and Meredith didn’t know what do next. She always dreamed of medicine, she worked hard to be in this point, her grades were one of the best in the whole school, but the thing that worried her was Nathan. They would be apart if she would have to work even harder and they won’t have time for each other.  
At once the door opened with a silent click, showing Nathan’s smiling face. In the same moment Meredith stopped thinking about her problems, about their problem with what to do next, she stood up and after a second her lips were brushing his.

“Good morning kitten, did you miss me?” he asked, kissing the top of her head.

“Like always,” she answered.

“The game is canceled so I thought we could go and eat something and maybe a movie? What do you think?” he asked, taking the bag she was packing.

“Perfect, I’ll send my dad text and we can go.”

“Is something wrong kitten?” he asked, putting the straight lock behind her ear.

“No, everything is just fine.”

*******  
They were walking hand by hand for some time, the Christmas time was near and Meredith wanted to check if she could find presents for her friends and family sooner, so she won’t have to do it in Christmas rush. She found a gift for her dad and mother, but she didn’t know what to buy for Nathan.

“What would you like for Christmas?” she asked, looking into his blue eyes.

“You,” he said, kissing her temple.

“I’m asking seriously,” she said, with an angry face.

“I don’t know kitten. I’m not making plans for that long.”

“It’s not long. It’s only 3 weeks.”

“Yeah, but I don’t feel Christmas spirit yet.”

Meredith touched his face with her cold hand making him shivered, he was also worried about their relationship. He was afraid she will leave, not only Seattle but also him and he doesn’t know if he was ready to say goodbye and let go of her. nathan didn’t make big plans, he just wants to be with her as long as he could without worrying about the future.  
At once they heard someone’s voice screaming behind them, Meredith turned around to face the male who was shouting.

“Meredith!” the male hugged her tight, “what are you doing here?”

“Finn!” she shouted hugging him back, “I live here, my mom moved here for work.”

“And I’m Nathan. Her boyfriend.” Nathan said with sarcasm.

“Oh right sorry,” Meredith said, looking at him, “it’s Nathan Riggs.”

“Nice to meet you.” Finn shook his hand. “I have to go, but we have to catch up sometimes. Here’s my number.” he gave her a small piece of paper.

“Perfect.” she smiled.

Nathan was in some kind of shock, the situation was clearly embarrassing for him and he could never admit how jealous he was looking at them both, hugging in front of him. Meredith sensed it right away, she pulled his body closer to hers, she looked straight into his blue orbs before finally spoke.

“Are you jealous?” she tilted her head.

“Me? Of course not,” he said, pretending he is looking at something at the shop.

“That’s good because you don't have any reason to be,” she said, kissing his lips with passion.

*******  
Nathan couldn’t sleep that night, the night before Meredith’s graduation was the saddest night in his life. He was extremely happy for her, how she blossomed and how smart she was, but at the back of his head, there was a scenario where she left him without even saying goodbye. Nathan stood up, wore his sweatpants and hoodie and left the house silently to not wake up his mom. He decided to talk it thru with Meredith, to makes things clear between them, even if it will cost his suffer.

Nathan’s car gently rolled to the parking spot near Meredith’s house. He was happy that the dim light was seen in her windows, she wasn’t sleeping yet and he didn’t have to change his plans to talk with her. Nathan walked to the flower ladder under Meredith's window, praying that it will bear his weight. After a second he was already at her balcony, knocking gently.

“What are you doing here?” she asked surprised, quickly opening her balcony door, “my dad could see you.”

“I don’t care,” he said.

“You don’t care? Nathan, what’s wrong with you lately?” she asked.

“I don’t want to lose you, Meredith.”

“You will-” she started.

“Please, let me finish.” he push her, “that time with you was the most amazing period in my life. I’m more mature with you, I want different things than the one I wanted when I started High school. We’ve been thru a lot together and it didn’t destroy us. I love you, but a part of me wants to have you all by myself and to be honest, I’m not ready to lose you.”

“Nathan,” she finally spoke, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you wanted to study…”

“I’ll.” she smiled, “I decided to stay here and study in Seattle.”

“Because of me?” he asked.

“Because of us.” she said, hugging him tight, “I don’t want to be alone again, I love you and I can’t imagine life without you, Nathan. You’re my other half, I want to be with you, make a family together, have a little house, a dog and babies, in right time, I want it all, but only with you by my side.”

Nathan lifted her up, spinning her around until he begs him to stop, she wrapped her hands around his neck, their nose touched and after a moment their lips connected. Meredith let her mouth open, their tongue danced together in a perfect rhythm when Nathan started to suck on her lower lip the moan escaped from Meredith’s lips, letting him know how good she felt.  
At once Meredith heard the soft knocking in her bedroom door, she pulled Nathan away, hiding him at the balcony when she finally let her dad come in.

“I heard voices,” he said, looking at her suspiciously.

“I was…” Meredith started, “reading out loud my speech.” she finished, hoping her dad won’t ask such questions.

“Oh, okay. Try to rest sweetheart. Tomorrow is a big day.” he smiled, closing the door.

“I’ll. Goodnight,” she said, smiling.

At once she turned around to make sure Nathan is still there, he entered her room once again to hold her tight before he will have to get back home. He kissed the top of her temple, lifting her head by her chin.

“You will be amazing tomorrow,” he said, kissing her nose.

“Will you be there?” she asked.

“Of course! I won’t miss my kitten get graduated,” he answered, going down from her balcony.

********  
Meredith was never so nervous in her life, she as the best student had to make a speech in front of the almost whole school. She was wearing her graduated outfit and under it, she had her favorite, short, lace, dark blue dress, she also picked silver heels. Meredith thought that her mom won’t make it, the hospital was always the most important, but even though she gets use to that thought, she was happy seeing her mom and dad sat in the first raw.  
Meredith was even more nervous, she didn’t see Nathan anywhere and soon she will have to go there and make a speech in front of those people.

“Hi kitten,” his voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“I thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“I told you yesterday, I will never miss it,” he whispered, kissing her lips gently.

“I love you,” she whispered back.

“I love you too.” he said, “I’m so proud of you,” Nathan said, letting her hand out of his grasp.

Meredith walked to the spot with a microphone, she took a deep breath and after a moment her voice filled the whole room. She cleared her throat, lifting her sigh and found Nathan sitting right in front of her. After their eyes met, all stress vanished and Meredith could finally speak.

“At the beginning of my journey here, I was scared the little girl, who had one friend. Now, I have more friends I can count, more memories I could ask for and one love I found on the school corridor. I love every single step of that journey, the tears, the fight and the result of all of it. I want to tell you that everything now will depend on you. Not on your parents or friends, only on you and if you find a good friend or love,” she looked at Nathan, “you can do anything you want. We did it.” she finished, knowing that everything will be alright.


	10. Epilogue

Meredith was sitting in her favorite chair looking outside at big window. She was happy, for the first time in her life she felt complete. She had an amazing husband, three wonderful kids, and the work she loved. They were together for almost ten years, she still remembers her speech when she graduates. She was so scared then, about her future, studies, her love for Nathan. That was ten years ago and she felt like it was yesterday. So much changed since then, her dad split with her mom and have a new life, new family, but still calling to her once a week. She has stepsibling, Lexi. She and Nathan couldn’t have kids for a long time, they decided to adopt Zola, a beautiful little girl who will be nine this year. Later their life skips at 180 degrees. They find out his little son is on the way, they were shocked and happy at the same time. After Bailey, they thought that they can have only one miracle and right there...Elise was born. Meredith and Nathan were work in the same hospital, she as a surgeon and he as a cardio surgeon, they were happy with their little family.  
Meredith couldn’t believe how her life went, from quite a girl in love with study and science to mother and wife. Every time she has some time for herself, she went back to the moment she met Nathan, she remembers exactly how she blushed, how she was trying to push him away and how much she wanted Cristina back. Now, with her three kids: Zola, Bailey, and Elise they are in love with a new house, new life, and new perspectives. At once the door opened lightly, making her look in that direction, she smiled brightly when she saw his face, red from running around kids at the garden.

“Morning sunshine,” he said, walking towards her, “how are you feeling today?”

“I’m good.” Meredith answered, kissing his lips, “I saw you had some fun outside.”

“Yes, they are waiting for us to go and eat something, I promised them some cheeseburgers.”

“One look and you are promising them everything.”

“True,” he answered, changing his clothes.

“What would you say if we go on a trip?” Meredith asked, walking towards him.

“Trip?” he asked, “you mean a trip for ice cream or ..?”

“Disneyworld or something familiar.”

At once his ocean blue sparked up, Meredith knew that inside Nathan was a big baby and that kind of trip would be dream come true not only for kids. Nathan wore his navy blue shirt, trying to act cool, but the truth was he was screaming ‘yes’ inside.

“Well,” he started, “it would be a nice trip for all of us, but there is one problem.”

“Yes?” Mer asked surprised.

“I don’t know if you can go in that stage.” he caressed her tiny belly.

“Oh please. I manage to make a four hours surgery and it’s just seven weeks. I can drive you there with my eyes closed.”

“Better not,” he said, kissing her lips.

“I want to spend some time with my family and Disneyworld...is the best place on Earth. Don’t tell me you don’t wanna go.”

“Of course I want to! But I want you to be safe.”

“I’ll. We will.” she hugged him tightly, “I can’t wait to tell kids.”

“Me too.” he kissed her hair.

******  
They packed all things and after an hour was ready to leave for a great adventure. Kids were so happy after they told him where they are going, Zola wanted to meet Mickey Mouse, Bailey wanted to see big castles and Elis talk only about Winnie the Pooh and Piglet.  
Nathan was driving for almost two hours and even though Meredith told him she can drive for another two, he won’t let her, instead of that he was caressing her belly.

“Mommy, can we go to the water park too?” Bailey asked.

“Yes sweetheart, you and daddy will go to the water park and we will go and visit princess okay?”

“Yes!” the trio shouted.

“Daddy,” Elise said.

“Yes, bean.”

“I have to pee.” she smiled, showing two teeth in her mouth.

Meredith and Nathan looked at each other with a smile, every time they drive little Eli wants to stop and visit other places. They stopped by the place with food and free bathroom. Meredith was looking at her family, laughing and running around, she was so grateful that she picked him, or maybe he picked her?  
When they were already at their destination Meredith and Nathan couldn’t believe that their children's eyes could be any bigger. They were looking around with their mouth wide open. Zola was looking at big castles, balloons, and princesses walking thru visitors. When one of them stopped by and gave her a little flower her face lit up again. Bailey was speechless, his sight jumped from one castle to other, from one Disney character to another and after a second he finally spoke.

“We are in heaven.”

After two hours of walking, Meredith was so tired she couldn’t even speak. Girls were tired too, all running and making a thousand photos made them tired, but happy. When she was about to call Nathan, he appeared with Bailey sleeping on his arms.

“I guess we have to stay here till tomorrow,” he said.

“I’m too tired to walk,” Meredith smiled, looking at her exhausted kids.

“We will rent a room and eat breakfast here and tomorrow we will go back home,” he said, lifting Bailey.

“I’ll take him,” Meredith said.

“No, you will take Zola and I’ll carry them to the room. They are too heavy for you.” he kissed Mer’s lips.

After half an hour all the kids were sleeping and they had a little time for themselves. Nathan lay behind Meredith in their tiny bed, kissing her neck and caressing her still small belly. He loved her, their kids and that little bean inside of her. He was the happiest man alive and couldn’t be more proud of himself, he was the one who asks her for help that day in biology class. They were meant to be...forever.


End file.
